You Know It's All For You
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: UPDATING NOW! WARNING contains Yaoi, and Adult Language & content. Rated for just in case.
1. What I Used To Be

As You May All Know, This is kind of like a sequel to I Can't Stop Loving You. Kind of but it takes place in the past. Well starts in the time the other story ends but most of it is in the past. Please feel free to Enjoy!

"You Know It's All For You"

Ch. 1 – The Blonde's Life

Maybe it was just me, but I remember a point in time where everything was good, no matter what happened with whom because I never had anyone like him. Kai is a one of a kind. I hoped when he moved away that he wouldn't matter as much, I never wanted him to slip my mind. Well maybe it all started in my senior year . . .

"Mizuhara," Someone called for Max as he slowly walked out of school. Max turned around quickly just so he could hurry and get through the doors and be free. "You forgot this, oh and Emily said you're staying at her house tonight your mom had to run back to the U.S. your dad well you know." One of Max's best friends smiled gently at the whole thing.

Max smiled back at Michael and said, "Can you tell Emily I have 'stuff' to do then I'll get a ride down to her house." Max took the paper out of Michael's hand.

"Will do, Catch ya later Max!" Michael yelled while he ran down the hall and met up with his friend Eddy.

Max began to leisurely walk and then looked down at his hand holding the piece of paper. "I wonder . . ." Max unfolded it then before he knew it he was in someone's arms. "I'm so . . ." Max looked up to see a new face.

The boy looked down and his cruel eyes softened. He didn't speak he just made a little grunt while he just made sure Max could stand.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was . . ." Max was again cut off by the other teen's face. His face had this look that Max had never seen before it was nice look yet it was sad and thought-filled. ". . . Where I was going,"

The other teen smiled. "It's alright . . ." He gave a look as if he were looking for a name.

Max smiled brightly as he introduced himself. "I'm Max, Max Mizuhara!"

"I'm-" The other teen with two-toned blue hair was cut off when a guy with red hair cut him off. Hi eyes went harsh again and he looked as if he couldn't care if Max was there or not.

"Kai, hey Kai come on let's go!" The red-haired teen walked over. "Who's this kid and what are you doing talking to him?" In his voice you could hear a hint of jealousy, In Kai's eyes you could see it. He cared from the start.

"Tala, don't be jealous. You couldn't ever be replaced with this kid. Oh Tala this is Max, Max this is Tala, and we're leaving." Kai said instantly then began to walk away leaving Max very confused and Tala just mildly. Tala began to follow after a big smirk to Max, which kind of assumed, "Ha, he's mine."

Max just carried on with walking and went to his buddy Ray's car and waited for him there. They carried on to Ray's house finished the project they had assigned and due tomorrow and Ray dropped Max off at Emily's. "Emily what are you doing?" Max asked Emily as she dung threw the guest bedroom well so everyone called it Max's. His father never really cared where he was and his mother was always going back and forth from Japan and America. Max gave Emily a pondered look.

"Tell me where you put that note you got from Ray in the ninth grade." Emily glared at Max.

Max's eyes got big. "Note? I have not . . . umm there is no note. I uh threw it away with the uh umm . . . school work yeah. I don't keep un-important stuff. I . . . I don't keep notes either." Max was screaming on the inside. He wasn't cool on the outside either. He was jumpy and nervous. 'Can't let her find that note.' Max thought.

Emily laughed. "If that note wasn't important then why are you so uptight?"

Max sighed. "Okay that note was important but I don't keep notes I threw it away." Max said calmly but had doubt in his eyes for his plan to fall short.

Emily slowly walked out of the room as she spoke. "Well Fine, if it's really gone I might as well just leave."

Max threw himself on his bed and sighed again only this time was total relief. 'Good thing,' Max thought reaching down and sliding his fingers in-between the mattress and the wood holding the mattress up. Under there lay a folder. The folder contains every important or valuable (to him) paper type items, pictures, notes, and so on.


	2. The Bluenette's Life

Okay thanks for the reviews! Now here we go please enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Bluenette's Life

With a sudden beep he jumped. "Aw Man," he groaned at the beeping noise as his bedroom door burst open.

"Get up." A very familiar voice said bleakly. "Come on, you are going to make us late." He threw clothes on the other boy's bed and once again told him to get up, "Kai, Get up!"

Kai got up groaning and walked down the hall to the bathroom and got a shower. He came back awhile later to find his friend sleeping on his bed, he grinned. A few minuets later Tala had heard a voice next to him. "You know you really need to get up."

He turned his head to see who it was and saw Kai right there next to him he screamed and fell off the bed, while he was on the floor he hide his face in his hands because he could feel how red it was. "You could have woken me up differently." Tala whined as he sat on the floor.

Kai looked at Tala as he lay on the bed. "It wouldn't have been as much fun." Kai grinned as Tala's still red face glared at him. "Are you still embarrassed? Oh wait, never mind." Kai said as he acted as if he forgot that Tala has had a crush on him since they were ten.

"You're a jerk." Tala threw Kai's book bag at him. "Let's go," The whole walk there was really quiet.

Once they got to school Kai saw the boy from yesterday he stopped. He looked at him in a dazed sort of way thinking, 'What's his name?' Kai instantly remember and yelled. "Ah, Max!" Then noticed what he had just done and Max and three other people he was with turned around. Tala stopped and quickly turned around.

Tala watched as Max smiled and waved. Tala began to feel a fire of hate and rage build as he stood there in shock. Max walked over with the other three people. Max smiled brightly as normal. "What's up?"

Kai panicked. "Uh, I just wanted to say hi." Kai childishly smiled. "So umm, Hi."

"Hello." Max chimed to Kai. "Oh these are my friends, Emily, Tyson, and Ray."

Tyson turned his head to Tala. "I know you guys. You're in my science class. Tala and Kai, right?" Kai nodded.

Ray smiled. "Oh, Kai I've heard about you. You guys are from Russia right? That's so cool, you guys know Bryan."

Tala walked over glaring at the four. "Thanks, you're that Ray guy that he hangs out with. Now, Bryan is very annoying." Ray laughed.

The bell rang. Max smiled. "Well it's nice to see you again. Maybe you guys can sit with us at lunch?"

Kai spoke as he turned to walk with Tala as he said, "Maybe,"

Max's smiled went to an angered frown. "What a Jerk." He mumbled. Max stomped off to his class with Tyson and ray talking behind him. "I hate him, and his stupid friend." Max kept mumbling. "He's, I hate him, that insensitive,"

Kai went through all his classes thinking about Max. Finally lunch time and Kai hadn't been able to let Max escape his mind, the thought of him made him go crazy. The more he thought about him the more he hated him. He sat at a lunch Table where Ray, Bryan, Emily, Tyson, Zeo, Lee, Mariah, and surprisingly Tala.

"You're late for lunch?" Tyson asked Max a little confused.

Max glared at Kai, Kai raised a brow tauntingly. "I wouldn't have been if a certain person at this table wasn't such a jerk." Max crossed his arms angrily.

"Kai why are you so late?" Bryan asked in a scolding way.

Everyone turned their attention to Kai. "I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with a stupid blonde." Kai growled at Max.

"Oh Yeah?" Max glared at Kai again.

Kai glared back with a smirk. "Yes I do believe so."

They stared at each other for a while. Max finally broke the stare. "God, I hate you!" Max got up ad left.

Everyone looked at Kai he began to pretend they weren't there. Once he got home he did his homework and thought the day through with a nice sanction or any other way he can make himself feel better about the way he treated Max. He treated everyone else that way and it never bothered him. Max just made him feel as though he lost hi mind, so he hated him. 'Maybe tomorrow would help me.' Kai thought as he sat on his bed rubbing his neck.

REVIEW Thank you for your time! Hope you enjoyed!

3 reviews new update!


	3. So Smooth

Okay I'm going to work harder now. And I have more Ideas now. Sorry if I don' Update often, I've got school, family, friends, and my boyfriend so sorry if I don't here you go Enjoy!

Chapter 3

So Smooth

The next day at school was a Wednesday. Wednesdays were the days you were paired up in gym with just one partner instead of a team to play a game. Since everyone who took history second bell went to P.E. with Science the gang would be together and so would Kai, Tala, Bryan and a lot of other people as well.

"Okay this year in P.E. you are required to wear no-marking shoes and they have to be gym-shoes or sneakers, tennis shoes will work. You have to have a bathing suit and a pair of shorts and a shirt that you can get wet and sweaty so not clothes you're wearing for the day. No Pants, no skirts, and all clothes must be in school rules. Bathing suits have to be one piece and no thin straps." Mr. Kurosaki said then looked around the room to make sure everyone's eyes were on him. "Any questions?"

He looked around the room to see one hand raised. He called on them. "Do we get to choose our partners?"

Mr. Kurosaki shook his head. "No, anyone who has issues with their partner or just want to be with someone else too bad deal with it." He scanned the crowd once more. "Okay today will be match up day. Myself, and I will match you up."

He walked around the room pairing people up. Tala and Tyson were partners along with Ray and Bryan (lucky that they got a along unlike Tala and Tyson), and Lee with Zeo (still better than Tala and Tyson) then there was Ian and Mariah, Mariam and Spencer, Ozuma with Johnny (and yet all better than Tala and Tyson). The last people matched up were Max and Kai.

"God . . ." Kai said aggravated. "Why you out of all people. I'd rather be with your stupid friend Tyson."

Max just rolled his eyes. "I'm not found of it either. Just work with me to get through the class, please. I really need this A. Just help out a little please." Max looked at Kai with a sad begging look.

Kai had the worst feeling of guilt. He thought he was going to throw up. '_What the hell? Why am I feeling like this? This is just a bunch of . . .Oh my god._' Kai thought as he looked at the blonde and felt comfort in his smile.

A loud gasp came from down the hallway. "Oh no . . ." a boy's voice said as if he were going to cry.

Kai walked around the corner wondering who would be at school twenty minutes after the school let out. Max stood in the hall way with another boy. "Calm down I'm sure it's nothing." The other boy spoke while he grabbed Max's arm.

"Nothing?!" Max ripped his arm away. "My mother's over one hundred thousand miles away in a hospital and you think it means nothing?!" Max walked away furious. He turned the corner and saw Kai. He began to cry and fell to the floor. "Kai . . ." Max spoke ever so softly.

Kai dropped to the floor and pulled Max into a hug. "Don't cry . . . please." Max felt comfort in the hug and pushed himself closer to Kai.

During that time Tala stood down the hallway thinking, he was about to be forgotten.


	4. He Hates You

Whoa so sorry I was caught up with tests and reading my books I forgotten all about my stories I promise to be more attentive to them from now on…my dearest apologies.

Chapter 4

He Hates You

Tala didn't want his to happen he couldn't allow it.

A few days later Max and Kai were back to normal. No hugs, no awkward moments, and no more fighting it was like the two didn't know the other exist and they were both okay with it. But at the same time Tala could tell that it wasn't over something happen and he would stop at nothing to figure out what.

Max left the class hold his heavy text books and his notebooks. Two guys, not much older and by the looks of it very much stronger than Max, walked up to him.

"You, Mizuhara!" The built one grinned. "You just made your life hell . . ." His blonde hair was un-familiar. The other boy has blue-gray-purple hair, one or two or all of those. Max couldn't tell. Max stopped and faced the boy with curiosity and little fear.

The shorter less built teen smiled, with a small snicker. "You want to walk with us, uh, Maxie?" The boy put his arm around Max in a comforting-let's-be-buddies sort of way.

"Um . . . who are you guys?" Max asked with his curiosity building and fear as well.

They both smiled. "I'm Bryan." The older teen with his arm over Max spoke softly with his grin growing. "And this is my buddy Spencer." Spencer's laughed and Bryan's smirk happened to worried Max a little more than it should have if it were just any regular person talking to him.

"Oh, okay. Well what do you want me for?" Max obviously didn't hear all of Spencer's words. "Not to be rude or anything." Bryan's grip tightened as they walked to the exit of the school building. The older guys didn't say a word. Max gasped when he felt Bryan's sharp finger nails enter his skin as well as Bryan's thumb pushing in against the joint of Max's shoulder. "G-get off!" Max managed to push away after dropping his books.

Bryan laughed as Max grabbed his at his shoulder but was stopped by a thin pale hand from behind. "He hates you. Keep away from him." The words came out softly but sent chills down Max's back as the boy whisper in his ear. The body of the pale hand slammed Max to the ground. He couldn't push himself up to stand for his left wrist had been messed up by the pale hand and his now bloody right should prevented him from using either arm to push him up. "What's wrong Max? Can't stand up?" The whispered voice was now talking loudly. It was so familiar.

Max some how managed to sit himself up on his knees. Just then when he went to look up and see who the voice belonged to his foot came flying down smashing into Max's stomach so hard it forced up blood. Bryan's voice was again clearly heard. "Stay down Max if you know what's good for you." His tone was more playful sounded than threatening but Max knew it was serious. Pain struck his face and that was the last he remembered.

Max forced himself to stand. He walked over closer to the door picking up his books and walked home, not to Emily's, Home. He unlocked the door, to she a dark foyer and a long hallway. It was pretty late and Emily was surely looking for him, so he kept the lights off and locked the door behind him. The house smelt old, dusty as if it's not been in for years. He ran up stairs to his room. It was neat and empty, he flicked the light on.

"God I miss this place." Max sighed as he sat down on his bed. He grabbed a bag from under the bed. It was empty, so he started getting clothes, and other items he wanted or needed. He got into the shower and made it long a refreshing. After about thirty minutes he got out and wiped the steam away on the mirror looking at the bruises and cuts on his face. "I'm not going to school anytime soon. I can't, I won't."

Max walked down stairs into the kitchen and called Ray. "Hello?" Ray answered tiredly.

"Ray, I'm sorry about not meeting you today like I was supposed to but I won't be at school for awhile. I wanted to know if you'd get all my missing work and bring it over."

Ray made confused noises in the phone. "W-h-at? Isn't Emily getting it for you? Remember I'm not allowed to hang out with you after your birthday party, two years ago, at that house anymore."

Max sighed in the phone. "You can't tell anyone where I am, I just have to get away from everyone." Max's voice became so pitiful.

Ray's eyes widened as he heard the blonde's words. "Is everything okay Max?"

TBC! Review please…


	5. Best Friend

I'm finally updating ha. Hopefully I'll have my own computer soon.

**You know it's all for you**

Max had hung up on Ray after he asked the questioned. He wasn't in the mood for twenty questions right now. He just walked to be after locking the door and lay on the couch with the TV on waiting for the next day.

His jaw hurt. His nose hurt. His shoulder had five cuts with bruises around them and his wrist was bruised. When he got up and looked n the mirror after taking a morning potty break he saw that the right side of his face had a deep cut on his nose and a bruise down his right jaw, it was going to be dark in a day or two but not you could hardly tell. It was around three when he had woken up and by the time he was done with the mirror he heard a car pull up to the drive way.

The door bell rang and he rushed to get it but he was shocked when the door was unlocked before he could get to it. He watched the door standing dumbfounded in the hall way to. "Maxie?" An awkward voice came like he was lost. "Are you okay? I took Emily's keys. Told her you needed them."

The blonde rushed over and hugged Ray when he walked through the door fully. "I missed you. I don't want anyone to know. My mom's not coming back for a long time and my dad's with her oddly enough. Stay with me, please." He didn't look up remembering how his face looked when it hurt to hug Ray.

"You know I will." Ray said as he hugged his friend back. "I'll always be there for you. Now what happened? Why are you hiding?"

Max just simply looked up with a sad face. "I don't know who exactly, but it was Bryan and Spencer. That led me to the other guy." Knowing Ray wouldn't do anything about he dumped it out with tears. "The guy was so familiar." He dropped the loose neck of the shirt over his right shoulder. "And Bryan did this." It showed the holes and the cuts. "I told you he was no good."

Ray just pulled Max back to him and squeezed him tightly biting his lip. "I'm so sorry." He pet Max's hair. "Bryan's in the car." Max's eyes widened as he stood with shock remembering the past day like it was a nightmare. "I'll go take him home." Ray began to walk away. "I won't tell him you're here. I told him this was my grandma's." Ray snorted as he walked out and shut the door.

Max sat relaxed on the couch. Ray had come back and joined him. Sure Ray slept at his own house and still went to school for a whole week but he always came back to his best friend's side for any time he could make free. He left after Max fell asleep and came back before he woke up. On the weekend he stayed the night but Sunday came and they both knew Max had to head back, he couldn't say he was with his mother any longer without a word from his father or her. "I'll go back tomorrow with you." Max said plainly as they lay on the floor in his room. "I'll just avoid them. I'll avoid Kai too."

"Why Kai too?" Ray asked confused never hearing more of the story.

Max shook his head. "They said he hates me." Ray just laughed. "What?" Max asked sitting up looking at his humored friend.

"Are you kidding me?" The raven haired boy asked wildly. "All he's been doing is asking around and coming back to me to make sure you're okay. It seems like he's been on Bryan, Spencer and Tala lately. I guess something else went down too."

The blonde lay back down with his heart racing. "Wow, I didn't know he cared." The day was normal after that. Ray cooked they ate, and went to bed, both on the futon that night.

Ray was first to get up. He woke up Max like a normal person would wake up their normal friend. Shook him while saying, "Wake up, it's time for school."

Max sat up quickly and just stood and walked to his room with a zombie like trance and got dressed. He knew he had to so he'd do it and go and live but not like it. "Well I'm ready." He came down about a half an hour later And Ray just finished wrapping his hair. Leaving the house in a messy state they headed out to the car. Max sat down in the passenger seat and Ray started up the car. "So do you still pick anyone up?"

"Yeah. I get Kai." Ray said normally without thinking about how it would affect his friend and Max's heart seemed to drop out of his body and splat on the ground leaving it forty-five miles away from then on every hour. "I can call him and tell him no today if you want, he'll understand when I say I forgot."

Max shook his head. "Nah," He played it calmly. "Just do it normally. Just let him be surprised." Max seemed to like being able to surprise Kai with one of the things he seemed worried about lately, himself. When the pulled up to the home of the four forge in students they realized it was huge, well Max did. "Wow, spoiled brats, or just rich blood?"

"Both." Ray said as he honked the horn and blue hair emerged from the house with the group of people that had made Max disappear. "Do you think the third person was Tala?" Ray asked out of nowhere seeing as Tala seemed to lead the other two boys around.

Max sighed quietly and nodded. "I know it was." He rolled his eyes more annoyed than scared or anything else. Kai headed to the car as the other three stared at Max and then wandered to the garage. The bluenette seemed ecstatic when he was Max. He rushed to the car. He was amazed to see the boy, he didn't even know if it was okay to be so happy to see someone.

"Max, you're coming back to school again?" Kai asked as he climbed in the back seat and leaned forward hanging on Max's seat. Ray just grinned madly at the road and Max stared at Ray and then looked back Kai. Kai's eyes widened at the sight of Max's slightly bruised and slightly cut face. "He grabbed the left side of the blonde's face gently to pull him closer to his face. "What? What's happened?"

Max pulled his acquaintance's hand off his face and smiled. "It's nice to know you don't hate me anymore. And maybe I'll ace gym now." That was all that was poke for the rest of the ride. They didn't seem to care much to talk any further. Ray's head was full of 'I told you so', Kai was going through everything that could have happened but there were so many possibilities and Max was pondering on what had happened to change Kai so much.

I FINALLY UPDATED!!! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WON'T HAVE YOU WAIT THAT LONG EVER AGAIN, JUST NEED MY OWN COMPUTER ON THE INTERNET.


	6. Back 2 School

Another Update Man, you're all like no way but I'm like yeah huh. Ha.

You know it's All for You

They had reached school. Ray got out and got into his trunk to get his book bag and other things, Max really didn't know what else there was to get back he was doing an awful lot for just grabbing his book bag. Kai got out of the car and Max sat there still. He saw that they were at the front entrance. If it were the back entrance he would've seen the place that it had happened. Kai stood in front of Max's door. Max obviously wasn't paying attention to the door because he jumped when Kai opened it for him.

"Oh god," Kai said as he grabbed Max's arm to keep him still not wanting to scare him again. "It's just me. Just was gonna help you out is all." Kai said as he grabbed Max's bag which was somehow heavier than his own and swung it over his free shoulder. "Come on," The two toned bluenette helped his blonde friend out of the car and Max just stared at the school unhappily.

Ray walked to the two. "Well how's it hanging there Max?"

"Just perfect," He whined as Tala, Bryan and Spencer pulled up. They got out loudly heading over to Kai. Ray stood in front of Max glaring at Bryan, Tala and Spencer.

Tala just smirked. He knew that Max had told but Kai hadn't said anything so why should he care about the two knowing. He just wanted Kai back to himself. They weren't close as they used to be and Tala hated it. It was awful. He knew it was Max because he'd hear Kai ask Ray daily about Max. "Kai," The redhead called to his childhood friend. "Are you coming with us or what?"

Kai seemed to leave it all up to Max, he just watched the blonde. "Well, my little blonde friend," Kai started. "Do you have an opinion on this matter?"

The shortest of the group, Max stood and started at Kai and glanced over at Tala a few times seeing his angry glare as if saying not to have Kai stay. Max just wanted to hug Ray and tell him to make them go away, but for some reason he didn't want Kai to leave either but it was the best option to have him go with Tala. "Um, I dunno."

"Hiwatari!" Tala spit angrily. "Hurry up and get over here!"

"No." Kai frowned and glared at Tala. The redhead showed complete surprise.

The trio headed over after Tala stopped a foot and crossed his arms childishly. Tala towered over Ray and Max. Mainly Max when Ray relaxed and let Max see what was going on by stepping backwards. "They don't even want you here." The Russian grinned to the only American present. "Do you?"

Max could tell Tala was reliving a week ago. Max covered the hurt side of his face. "What?" Bryan then after a nudge from Tala which went unnoticed by Kai and Ray he leaned on Max's hurt shoulder quickly making grunt. "Yes." He squeaked out without thinking just wanting Bryan off.

Kai quickly pulled Max to him. "Well with that said I'm just gonna hang with Max today, you guys mind?" The looked at his three brothers-like friends and just smiled happily.

"Whatever." Tala spoke glaring directly at Max and marched away stiffly no looking back. Spencer and Bryan followed. Bryan waved bye to Kai and Ray but received nothing in return, so he dropped his smile and hurried on looking back at them.

"You two have fun." Ray said hugging Max and patting Kai on the back. "I'll drive you guys home after school. See ya." Ray spoke as Lee walked over.

Max stared confused and Kai just stood there showing it didn't bother him. "Where are you going Ray?" The blonde was puzzled.

"Lee's going to the Mall with me. We're skipping." The Chinese boy just smiled as Lee climbed in the passenger seat with the window down.

"Well have fun with that." Max stated smiling shaking his head. Lee nodded and Ray started the car. "See you guys later." And they drove off with that said, leaving Max with Kai. They were alone, just the two of them. School started in about ten minutes. That was about as bad as it got though, the whole day Tala, Bryan and Spencer stayed clear of Max and only tried to pry Kai away but it was almost hopeless.

At lunch they sat at the usual table, Tala unhappy with it and pretty much everyone else besides Spencer and Bryan were happy to see Max again after a week of hearing nothing but Ray's 'He's okay.' Tyson finally spoke up smiling, "Hey, where is Ray anyways? Lee and he said they'd come to the game after school and pull a win for the team." Of course Tyson was talking about soccer. (Well its football like anywhere else but America, so if it's wrong to you just ignore it, please.)

"They went out instead of coming today. I'm pretty sure if they said they will, then they will. The coach is going to care if they came to school or not, he wants wins." The other bluenette said grinning as Max could barely keep his eyes open.

Tala rolled his eyes. "It would be better if the coach would take me off the bench."

"You're too aggressive. That's why you were benched." The redhead glared at the speaker, which was Tyson. This made Granger laugh. "You could've just been a little nicer; I mean kicking someone with cleats isn't very nice."

"I'm not really open for suggestions, thank you." With that said, Tala stood and left. He didn't really feel like eating today anyways, Kai had upset him and Tyson was always getting on his nerves. Plus the talk about his foul play in the sport just made him even angrier.

Spencer followed Tala but Bryan did not. He wanted to stay with the group, he wasn't a total outcast like Spencer and he didn't force himself away like Tala. "So why do you choose to stay with Max, Kai?"

Hiwatari just chuckled through his nose with a wide toothless smile. "I don't really know. For some reason I feel like him being out for a week was my fault, isn't that weird?"

The blonde at the table was out, totally sleeping. He wasn't used to all the running around each class was as far away as it could be from the one he got out of and it was exhausting for him after a week of being lazy. "Well I'm sure you had little to nothing to do with it." Bryan spoke getting up and leaving since he only had a limited time before his next class. Everyone else did too but his class was on the third floor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After school Max sat up against a tree feeling a lot more awake he just sat a little out of the sun or as much as he could. Kai was talking with people, or rather just standing there in a group glancing at Max like he had to keep an eye on him. The blonde had noticed Kai made no actual contribute to the conversation at all. It was like he just stood there to make everyone feel like he was with them when really he was over by Max basking in the shade of the tree. The American hadn't noticed but he had simply dazed out staring at the group. Tyson was being loud like normal, Zeo just there to follow Tyson or so it seemed, and Tala waiting in the car with Spencer as Bryan tended to linger with the group. Kai just stood there staring back at Max with an amused but small smile.

"Hey, Maxie, you ready to go?" Ray's voice rang by Max's head. The blonde just nodded and started to stand. He noticed then that his phone had about four texts three from Ray and one from Lee. Ray's read, 'I'm here.', 'Get in the car.' and 'Wow look at your phone.'

Then Lee's read, 'HAHA WOW.'

"What about Kai?" Max asked looking over where Kai was and seeing he was gone. "Isn't he coming too?"

Ray shook his head. "He's going with Tala. Didn't say why but, it's really none of my business." Lee sat in the passenger seat laughing. Max watched Tala's car drive by, he couldn't say Kai was in the car but he trusted Ray.

Max sat in the back seat looking at Ray who then shut the door after shoving him in. Lee turned around with a huge smile looking at the backseat. Max just stared at them. He was sure he's need to go to bed earlier than one if he wanted to live through the day tomorrow. Ray got in the driver's seat and started up the car. When Max turned to the side of the car Ray was in he saw another boy with the same look as Lee. "What, you're with Tala?"

Lee cracked up laughing. Ray had obviously planned this to mess with Max which he did so often. Kai sat on the other side of the back seat just normally. He didn't seem to find it as funny as Lee or Ray but you could tell that he thought it was funny. "Obviously not." Hiwatari grinned shaking his head. Max just nodded, very confused but he felt dumb and flushed.

Well not very good but you get the idea, of how it started. I might just skip the rest of the year to the next part. This is just how it all ended up where it did not a whole new story ha.

Check out my new story too, Sinner. REVIEW


	7. Car Ride

Woohoo! For all of you who want to write, I've got a new thing going. **A live journal role-playing game for Beyblade, just out of boredom my sister and I started it up. So far everyone but Tala and Max are free. OCs allowed too. Just say in the review you'd like to join and I'll hook you up. WE NEED PEOPLE!!**

You know it's All for You

School went normal for a few weeks. It seemed like everyone was back in their place. Kai was back and silent with Tala. Max and Ray were happy together. Lee was tagging along a lot more than usual. Tyson and Zeo seemed to show up with them less. Before Max knew it, he was starting to be a third wheel. There were two choices He could deal with it or he could ditch them. They were all at the Mall. Tyson, Zeo, Ray, Lee, and him all together at the mall trying to have fun, but Max was just trying to stay awake. Sitting at the food court, and then walking around to the stores, visiting the arcade, none of it seemed fun to him. He was starting to worry about the fact that being bored with everything didn't bother him.

It was a great, almost like an angel from hell to save the day when Max saw the back of a redhead that was with a two toned bluenette. "Is that who I think it is?" The blonde asked pointing over to the two.

Ray looked over leaning trying to figure it out too. But then it was obvious when Bryan walked over. "Yeah, it's Kai!" The Chinese boy squeaked excitedly. He still wasn't over Kai, yet, but within the next year he'd be over it, just no one knew. "Kai," Ray began to shout. "Hey, Kai," He waved his hands in the air. "Over here!"

Lee pulled Ray's arms down. "You're doing it again. That's not necessary." He mumbled with a tone of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just wanted his attention. He needs to come over here and say hi to Max." Ray said leaning on Lee, making them both fall silent.

The blonde looked at Ray quickly. "Say hi to me? You were the one that liked him."

"You like him now." Tyson jumped in with a grin.

"Do not, he's- wait what? I refuse to say that I swing that way." Max said simply with a smile. This made the two Chinese boys laugh. Zeo looked shocked and Tyson glared. "Whatever made you think I did?"

The four looked at the boy in humored shock. "You're kidding right?" The blonde shook his head. "Well let's see, there was Alan that kid who always visited you from America during the summer, and then there was Michael, even though he is all over girls, and then Ray. I think you do swing that way, and now Kai."

"No, he's weird." Max said standing up and pushing away from the table nailing Kai with the chair receiving three unwanted glares. "Oh, sorry…" The blonde looked up at the three that were obviously not happy with him, and then there was Kai who just simply pushed the chair to the side.

The bluenette shook his head. "It's fine." They stood there for a while everyone was completely quiet, until Tala walked away with an angered I-Can-Not-Believe-This look on his face. Bryan and Spencer followed him. It was like Kai was waiting for them to leave all along once they were out of ear shot he leaned forward to Max with an unsure look. "You want to go somewhere?" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

The blonde flung his head around to look at his friends hoping they'd have words of protest. They just nodded and shooed him away with smiles and what Max would call retarded giggles. He felt like a teenage girl being forced to get in a car with a total stranger that his best friend liked. It was all true except for the girl part. Something made Max follow Kai as he walked away. Kai would slow his pace to Max's to keep walking by him, Max didn't notice, and any time Kai was ahead of Max he would look back to make sure the blonde was still there, again Max didn't notice.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" The Japanese boy asked confused.

Max nodded but he really wanted to say no and head back to Tyson and Ray. Then he shrugged. "Why not?"

"You don't know me, you don't like me," Kai began to list things and Max just tuned it out. There was something that made him just want to walk away from the whole situation, he had no idea that this one car ride would change so much and make him suffer, and become pathetically stupid for the boy that opened the door for him. The blonde got in, with not even the slightest clue.

"Where are we going?" He looked at Kai with a plain expression.

The look on Kai's face then showed he hadn't thought of that. "For a drive I guess." He started up the car and they pulled out of the mall parking lot. "I've got a lot to say to you."

"I never thought you actually talked. You always just sit there, looking quiet pissed." The blonde smiled at the driver.

Those words didn't even seem to process in Kai's mind. "I personally can't stand people."

"Great." Max wanted to get out of the car. He was starting to fear for his life. "Are we done?"

"No, please." He sent Max a hurt look while they sat at the red light. "Just listen; I'll do anything for you."

This shocked the American. He just stared at Kai; he had never seen anything like it. The pure desperation in his voice and the pleading face; It was scarier than almost everything Max had seen. This had to be a joke, or maybe he was going to be killed. "What?" Max asked breathlessly. Something about Kai had always made him terribly confused.

"Whatever you want,"

"So if I say leave me alone, you'll just stop talking to me and all that?"

"No, listen first."

"Kai, I don't want to be involved. I'll probably get shot or something knowing you and you're freaky friend-brother things." Max raised his voice a little trying to get his point across.

The light turned green. Kai drove off. "I'm having difficulties with you?" The said slowly with sort of asking it to see if Max understood.

"What did I do to you?" Max asked completely offended. "I don't even talk to you."

"Yes, that's it."

"You want me to talk you?" The blonde was confused. But Kai just nodded, his face gave off a relieved look. "I can give you my number." Max said and picked up Kai's cell phone which was in a cup holder in between the seats. He added his number. "Are the problems solved?"

"Yeah, one more thing." The bluenette said as they pulled up to Max's house.

The blonde looked at Kai before he started to get out. He was kind of mad Kai took him home, but at least he didn't have to explain the whole thing to Tyson and Ray yet. "What's that?" He asked looking at Kai still pretty confused about everything. The Japanese boy leaned over and smashed his lips on the blonde's. He was really stuck on the blonde. Max had made Kai absolutely crazy. It pissed Tala off, it confused Max and made Kai more angry than usual. But Kai found kissing Max the only way to actually let Max know what was going on. "Okay." Max whispered and got out of the car and walked up to his house swearing to never say anything about that to anyone.

Boring or anything? It's just a quick update, not too long or too short I hope.  I'll update again soon. Tell me if you wanna join the thing, I'd love to get people to get it going. I'll be able to humor you with posts from it with me and my sister if you want the account name.


End file.
